


My Body Stay Vicious

by hobotang



Series: The College Gymnastics AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coach/Player Relationship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Derogatory Language, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, I think that's all the relevant tags..., M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, this is the college gymnastics AU that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobotang/pseuds/hobotang
Summary: This is the college gymnastics AU where Tyler is the coach, Mark is the strength and conditioning coach, and Ethan is their star pupil. They have an ongoing understanding that Ethan is rewarded for good performances, and punished for slacking off. Today at training, Ethan was slacking off...Inspired by the introduction of Coach Tyler in the “Don’t Laugh Challenge #4” video, and the fact that Ethan is bendy as fuck. Title from "Fergalicious" by Fergie, because I've watched that infamous video at least a million times by now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I’m not American, and have no idea how college sports work – I don’t even know if gymnastics is actually a college sport – but it would be a travesty to let the concept of Coach Tyler go unexplored. I also know sweet fuck-all about gymnastics, and everything I do know comes from Stick It…could you tell?

Ethan is slacking. Again.

This is the fourth time he’s missed the bar on an aerial move and hit the mat flat on his front, and Tyler’s getting pissed. Sure, the bar is hard, and making the connection after spinning through the air at insane speeds takes practice, but Ethan’s had practice. He _can_ do this, he just _isn’t_.

Mark had noticed too, is making little _tsk_ noises every time Ethan misses a connection, or bowed out of a release that he should have taken. At one point, Ethan’s dismount had only been a single rotation, and Mark had laughed out loud in annoyance.

The worst thing was, Ethan wasn’t doing it on purpose. Usually, if he was fucking up this bad, he was smirking to himself and throwing coy looks over to the older men, because he knew what he was doing and what he was going to get as a result. Most days, Ethan likes being praised, likes being rewarded for working hard. Sometimes, though, he comes to training with a little more sway in his hips, and Mark and Tyler know they have to start thinking of a punishment for the boy, and Ethan laps it up every time. He teases them until they tease him back, that’s how it goes.

But Ethan isn’t teasing today, he’s just genuinely a million miles away from the gym. He barely looks phased when he hits the deck, doesn’t even notice the little pinches Tyler gives him when he lifts him back up to the bar. It’s confusing, and a little worrying, and the men aren’t sure if Ethan needs a punishment or an intervention.

Obviously, they decide on punishment.

So when practice finishes and the other members of the high performance squad either head home or head for the showers, Mark puts a hand on Ethan’s shoulder to stop him from following. The lack of reaction from Ethan is a major concern, so before going any further, Tyler nods at Mark to push Ethan onto a seat, then drags one around to sit in front of him. Ethan looks fidgety, can’t seem to stop twisting his fingers around each other.

“Ethan, what’s going on? Where are you in that head of yours?”

Ethan shrugs, not meeting his eye.

“I don’t know, I’m just stressed I guess. Exams are coming up,” he continues at Tyler’s confused look, “and I can’t seem to focus on anything anymore. Not gym, not class, not study. I’m just off with the fairies, all day.”

Mark raises an eyebrow, gives Tyler a look. He leans over the back of Ethan’s chair, hands on his shoulders, mouth close to his ear.

“Well,” he says quietly, deep voice rumbling against Ethan’s skin, “it sounds to me like you need a distraction. What do you think?”

Ethan’s face flushes, and Tyler can see the goosebumps that ripple over his bare arms. “Well,” he starts, hands fidgeting worse than ever now, “I guess I could do with taking my minds off things.”

The smirk is beginning at the corners of his mouth, and his eyes are hooding ever so slightly. Tyler smiles briefly, before putting his face back into a neutral expression.

“Good, because after your ridiculous display today, you’re owed a punishment.”


	2. Chapter 2

They lead Ethan to the wall of the gym that’s lined with stall bars, and Mark tells him to stretch. He doesn’t need to do much, having just finished training, and soon enough he’s looking up at Mark and Tyler expectantly. He looks like regular Ethan again, both nervous and excited for his punishment, which puts Tyler at ease. He asks Mark what Ethan should do, Mark being the strength and conditioning coach, and Mark smirks dangerously.

“I think our boy needs to be taught a lesson,” he declares, voice low and gruff. “So we’ll go through our usual stall bar strength exercises. Start with front supports,” he says over Ethan’s soft groan, “and if I hear any more of that, it’ll be suicide runs instead.”

Ethan’s lips purse, and he just barely stops himself from rolling his eyes. Instead, he nods, turning to the wall to grab the bars.

“Oh,” Mark pipes up behind him, and Ethan can _hear_ the laugh in his voice, “and you won’t be needing a shirt.”

Ethan smiles to the wall for a second, then composes his face, turns around, and tugs his tank top off. This leaves him in just his tights, which would make him self-conscious were it not for the fact that Tyler and Mark both rake their eyes appreciatively over his bare torso, Tyler licking his lips.

He faces the wall again, grabs the bars, gets himself into position and starts a front support. The position basically involves him facing the wall and holding himself up on the bars with just his arms, his feet right up against the bars but not holding any weight. It’s a fucking challenge, especially when facing the wall, since he can’t distract himself with people-watching like he does for most other stall bar exercises.

It becomes even more of a challenge when he distinctly hears Mark moan from behind him.

He drops down to the ground immediately and turns around, seeing Mark’s head thrown back as Tyler sucks on his neck, one huge hand on Mark’s crotch. Tyler’s head whips up at the sound of Ethan’s feet hitting the mat, and his gaze darkens.

“Last warning, Nestor. Do as you’re told or it’s suicide runs ‘til you puke.”

Ethan doesn’t need to be told twice.

The noises from behind him start up again, louder than before, and Ethan’s already panting. Mark’s moans always put him on edge because his voice is so deep anyway, and when he moans it’s like molasses, thick and dark and intense. Ethan wonders what Tyler’s doing to him – he’s probably already got a hand down his trousers, is probably jacking him off already while Ethan is focusing on staying upright. It kills him and turns him on at the same time.

“Okay, back supports now,” Mark half-moans, voice breathy.

When Ethan’s feet touch ground again, he realises that he’s _definitely_ hard. And it’s definitely noticeable through his tights. Which would bother him, except this is exactly the point of all this, so fuck it. He turns to face the two men, and lifts himself up onto the bars, once again holding himself up with only his arms. Tyler’s mouth is still on Mark, whose shirt has disappeared, and the taller man locks eyes with Ethan. They’re dark, Ethan can tell even from here, and a flash of heat bursts through his stomach when Tyler’s eyes flick to his crotch and back up to his face.

Mark’s eyes are closed, his head thrown back on Tyler’s shoulder as his dick is pulled from his trousers. He moans when Tyler’s hand leaves, and practically shouts in ecstasy when it returns wet and hot. He smiles when he hears Ethan let out a punched-out groan, and decides to put on even more of a show. He grinds back against Tyler, bringing one hand up to fist into his hair and pull the way Tyler likes. The man groans against his neck and uses his free hand to grab Mark’s hip and pull him even closer. Tyler checks on Ethan again, can see his muscles straining with effort, a slight sheen over his face and torso. He can also see his cock is almost fully hard now, stretching the fabric of his tights deliciously.

“Leg raises now, Ethan.” Mark’s voice is pure sex by now, and Tyler watches Ethan closely as he switches positions. The boy doesn’t touch himself, doesn’t even adjust himself in his tights, and Tyler smiles. They’ve taught him well.

Ethan keeps facing them, and grabs the bar either side of his head tightly. He brings his knees up to his chest slowly, holds for a moment, then lowers them again. He shuts his eyes tight, trying desperately to focus on his movement, and nearly has a heart attack when he feels a warm hand at his chest, a finger circling around his nipple. He opens his eyes and sees Tyler standing over him, grinning lecherously. Mark is on his other side, a hand brushing Ethan’s slightly sweaty hair out of his face.

“Don’t mind us,” Mark’s voice sends shivers through Ethan’s body, making it very hard to concentrate. “We just thought we’d give you a little encouragement.”

“I thought I was meant to be getting punished?”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Ethan regrets them. When he sees the look that passes between Mark and Tyler, he knows for sure that was a big mistake.

“Well, if you want your punishment so badly, then you can do rope climbs.”

Ethan tries desperately to backtrack, but Mark’s cruel smirk tells him there’s nothing for it. So he lets himself down from the bars and heads for the ropes in the centre of the gym, stretching his arms out so he won’t be tempted to adjust himself in his trousers. He’s been punished enough for that mistake.

He takes a breath, lets it out, and starts his climb. Keeping his feet straight out in front of him, the way they’re always told to, and pulling himself up by his arms. As he’s doing so, he can see Mark and Tyler making out against the wall, Tyler’s hand back in Mark’s shorts, Mark pulling Tyler’s shirt off. By the time he makes it to the top of the rope, Tyler’s shirt is gone and he’s on his knees, Mark’s balls in his mouth.

Ethan swallows hard. It’s a fucking beautiful sight, but it’s too distracting when he’s twenty feet in the air, so he tries to drown out the moans as he descends. When he hits the floor, he stretches his arms out, again to avoid touching himself. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard, and he’s barely been touched at all. He stares at Mark and Tyler, Tyler now sucking Mark’s cock like his life depends on it. Mark’s face is a mask of ecstasy, and he’s now groaning with practically every breath.

“You’ve got four more to go, boy. Get to it.”

Mark doesn’t even open his eyes as he’s talking, and Ethan blushes furiously.

By the time he’s finished his fourth climb, Tyler’s sat on the vault about ten feet to Ethan’s right, and Mark’s choking on his cock. Loudly. Tyler loves them gagging on his dick, it’s one of his favourite sounds (and feelings), and Ethan is considering pretending he’s finished and is wiping his red-raw hands on his tights when Tyler pipes up.

“You’ve got one more, kid, and you’ve got fifteen seconds or Markimoo and I are going home.”

Ethan scrambles up the rope, barely even manages to keep his legs straight for most of it, but when he touches the ground again Tyler beckons him over, so he figures he did well enough. When he gets to the vault, Tyler nudges Mark off his dick and stands up, gesturing for Ethan to take his place.

“No,” Tyler says when Ethan sits down, “on your front.”

Ethan flips himself over so he’s lying on his stomach on the vault, and Tyler makes an approving noise. Ethan has to physically dig his fingers into the vault to avoid rutting up against it.

“Good boy.”

He shudders, pleased. He loves being their good boy.

“Isn’t he such a good boy for us?” Tyler continues, running a hand over Ethan’s sweaty back, gently massaging his sore muscles. “Always so willing to please. Except for this morning, it seems.”

He threads his fingers through Ethan’s hair as he says this, grips, and pulls his head back hard. Ethan gasps a little, finds himself face-to-face with Mark’s already naked cock. He looks up at the man, sees him smirking down at him.

“Suck.”

Ethan does, even though he takes a second to get used to the awkward angle. When Tyler’s hand leaves his hair, Mark’s hand replaces it, pulling hard enough to make Ethan moan and squirm. He feels his tights getting pulled down and off, so now he’s totally naked, and he’s too focused on getting Mark’s off to be embarrassed. And besides, it’s not as though this is the first time he’s been in this position.

He gags on Mark’s cock when he first feels something warm and wet on his asshole, and thinks it’s Tyler’s fingers until he hears him groan, and _feels_ him groan. It’s intoxicating, the feeling of Tyler’s huge hands spreading him and his tongue taking him apart, opening him up while he’s still choking on Mark’s dick. Mark pulls him off to catch his breath, and when Ethan looks up he sees Mark staring at Tyler, mouth hanging open. Ethan moans loudly as an experiment, grinning in triumph when Mark’s eyelids flutter.

He hears a click behind him, then feels Tyler’s lubed-up finger rubbing over his hole. It never ceases to amaze Ethan just how prepared Tyler is for every situation, no matter where they are. Tyler starts slow, teasing a little, using only the tip of his finger until Ethan groans and starts pushing back. He’s quick but thorough after that, dropping his hand and getting a condom on after three fingers. He knows Ethan likes the stretch, knows he likes the sting of pain to begin with, but he never wants to hurt him too badly.

When he finally starts to press his dick into Ethan, Ethan keens loudly, loving just how fucking huge Tyler feels. Mark’s fingers are back in his hair, soothing this time, scratching his scalp gently and providing a lovely counterpoint to the blunt sting of Tyler’s cock. Tyler goes slowly, clutching hard at Ethan’s hips to keep his movements steady, and it isn’t until Ethan starts rocking himself back that he finally pushes forward that last little bit and gets his hips flush against Ethan’s ass. Mark tilts Ethan’s head up by the chin, and asks, “You good?”

Ethan nods, breathless. Mark nods too, once, and smiles.

“Good. Open.”

It doesn’t take long before Tyler is pounding into him, grip tight enough on Ethan’s hips to leave bruises, hands only moving to slap Ethan’s ass hard when he’s not sucking Mark hard enough. Mark’s pulling Ethan onto his cock by his hair, fucking his face like it’s a punishment.

Which it is. And Ethan fucking loves it.

His face is a mess, spit and precum and snot everywhere, and he knows he’s red because he’s sweating, and because he hasn’t been able to catch his breath since they started. He’s on fire all over, feels like he’s about to melt from pleasure, and his cock hasn’t even been touched yet. Won’t be touched at all, most likely, which is both unbearable and perfect. He’s spacing out hard, from the mixture of intense sensations, and even more so from Mark constantly choking him on his cock.

They’re being vocal, too, telling Ethan what a good slut he’s being, how good he feels, how they’re looking forward to seeing him covered in their come. Ethan himself is moaning freely, he can’t help it – it’s one of his favourite things, being used by his coaches as a fuck toy, then being covered all over in their come. Tyler ends up doing most of the talking, because every time Ethan moans around Mark’s cock, it makes these delicious vibrations that render mark incoherent.

Mark isn’t going to last long, Ethan can tell from the way his fingers are loosening and tightening in his hair. He’s preparing himself for a mouthful of come when Mark pulls out, yanks Ethan’s head back, and unloads on his face. It’s hot and sticky, and seems to go on forever, and it nearly hits Ethan’s eye at one point but when he tries to pull back he just pulls harder against Mark’s grip in his hair, which only makes the boiling in his belly stronger. Some of it lands in his open mouth, and Ethan swallows it down like it’s chocolate, is about to beg for more when Mark swipes a finger over Ethan’s cheek and feeds it to him. It’s so fucking filthy Ethan thinks he’s actually going to come just from getting jizzed on.

Mark kneels down in front of him, eyes raking over his face, smirking with how wrecked Ethan looks. Tyler’s still fucking him hard, still spanking him every so often and it doesn’t even hurt any more with how spaced out Ethan is. He barely even notices when Tyler groans and pulls out, doesn’t register the snap of the condom coming off until he feels warm, wet splashes on his back, feels a weird sting where Tyler’s jizz hits the hot, sore spots on his ass. Mark stands up to look, runs his hand over Ethan’s back where it’s covered in come, rubbing it in then holding his hand out for Ethan to lick up. He does, eagerly, blushing when he hears Tyler laugh and call him a good boy.

“Get up, slut.” Tyler says, his voice breathless. “You’ve got some flexibility training to do before you can go home.”

Mark and Tyler walk away, leaving Ethan to pry himself off the vault and try to will the feeling back in his legs. He tries to walk and stumbles, catches himself on the vault, and tries again. He’s not concentrating at all, not _thinking_ at all, doesn’t even feel embarrassed when he sees the dark torso-shaped sweat mark he’s left on the vault. He staggers over to where Tyler and Mark are standing beside the stall bars again, naked, bodies pressed up against each other as they make out. He watches for a moment, admiring the sight, before Mark pulls away and looks at him.

“Get over here, slut, you’re not done yet.”

Ethan heads over wordlessly, noting the way Tyler is staring at his come-covered face, mouth hanging half-open. Tyler composes himself, though, and stands up tall when Ethan reaches them.

“You’re doing a bridge kick-over. Start in a bridge with your feet on the floor, and you’ll walk up a rung every time we tell you to. If you drop down, or you move up a rung without us telling you to, we leave. Understood?”

Ethan nods, doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t need to – his instructions are clear. He lies himself down on the mat, adjacent to the bars, grimacing a little when he remembers the jizz on his back. When Tyler nods, he gets his hands behind his head and pushes himself up into a bridge, grimacing again as his back sticks a little to the mat underneath him. In this position, his still-hard (and still untouched) cock hangs heavy, demanding attention, even though he knows it won’t get any.

Tyler kneels so his crotch is right in front of Ethan’s face, his cock somehow hard again already. He takes it in his hand, works it over a few times before feeding it to Ethan an inch at a time. It’s awkward, trying to suck a dick upside down, but the principles are the same: keep your teeth out of the way, suck, work your tongue as hard as you can. Ethan seems to be doing a good enough job, from the sounds Tyler’s making. His arms start to shake pretty quickly, given all the strength training he’s gone through today, but he makes himself focus on sucking Tyler off and ignores the burning of his muscles. Tyler doesn’t fuck his mouth at all, doesn’t _move_ at all, just sits back on his heels and lets Ethan suck him off as best he can. It’s frustrating for Ethan, because he wants to be _full_ , and it’s one of his favourite things to have his face fucked, but he knows this is part of the punishment and he’ll take what he can get.

He feels Mark’s fingers trail over his chest, lightly, almost tickling, and he knows this is part of the punishment, too. Mark is going to test him, see if he breaks or if he can withstand it and take the punishment he deserves. Ethan doesn’t want to break – he wants to make up for his performance earlier, wants to prove to Mark and Tyler that he does try hard, that his lackadaisical performance was a one-time thing.

And he really doesn’t want them to leave.

Mark’s fingers trail lower, over Ethan’s abs then over his hipbones, down the sensitive skin of his upper thighs. Ethan moans around Tyler’s cock, enjoys the way Tyler thrusts into his mouth on impulse before he gets himself back under control. He moans again, testing, and gets a sharp slap on the cheek in response. It sends rivulets of heat through his body, makes him shiver and struggle to keep his balance, but he manages. Mark’s fingers are still on him, now tracing around the base of his dick, maddeningly close but still not touching. Ethan could cry with how hard he is, with how desperately he wants to come. Mark knows, intentionally steers away.

“Letting you come would be a reward,” he says calmly, fingers still trailing over his hip bones. “And I don’t think you deserve any kind of reward. What do you think, Ty?”

“Letting his taste our come is enough of a reward already, he doesn’t need anything more. Up one rung.”

Ethan is a little proud of how breathy Tyler’s voice is, and he sucks harder as he steps up one rung on the stall bars. It puts more strain on his arms, but he’s done so well so far, he won’t let them give out now.

Mark starts using his fingernails a little more, giving little scratches here and there between gentle touches. It stings, but in a good way. In a way that makes Ethan’s skin erupt in goosebumps, makes him want to moan with each nick on his skin. He _does_ moan when Mark scratches particularly hard on his upper thigh, gets another slap to the cheek from Tyler, and he has to try particularly hard not to moan again from the rush that gives him. It’s a close thing, but he manages.

“Up another.”

He steps up one more rung, keeping his toes pointed the way Mark always tells them to, and breathes hard against the strain on his arms. He feels Tyler’s dick jump in his mouth, feels a spurt of precum against the roof of his mouth, and then Tyler’s sitting up on his knees and jerking himself off onto Ethan’s chest, shooting so hard that some of his jizz ends up centimetres away from Ethan’s neglected cock. Tyler moans loudly, spewing obscenities as he watches his come drip over Ethan’s ribs and stomach. Ethan takes a second to wiggle his jaw around, trying to quell the ache, and then Mark’s kneeling in front of him and shoving his cock back in his mouth.

Mark’s doesn’t have as much self-control as Tyler at this point, can’t hold himself back from fucking Ethan’s mouth hard. Ethan gags a bit on his cock, feels the saliva start to pool and drip from his mouth, and he moans with satisfaction. Tyler’s kneeling beside his head, biting on Mark’s neck, and he reaches down and slaps Ethan hard across the cheek without even looking. Ethan’s whole body rolls with the feeling, and he almost drops his feet from the bars, but recovers. Tyler pulls away from Mark to say, “Up another,” before attacking his collarbone again.

When Ethan steps up, it tilts his head up more, and makes it so that Mark can properly fuck up into his throat. Ethan chokes again, but Mark keeps pushing, moaning loudly as he feels Ethan’s lips against his skin. He holds it there, and puts a hand on Ethan’s neck to feel himself in his throat. It’s fucking insane, and even though Ethan’s still half-choking, half-not breathing at all, he’s so fucking turned on by the idea of Mark and Tyler staring at Mark’s cock in his throat.

He practically hacks up a lung when Mark’s pulls out, and is still coughing hard when he feels Mark’s come splash over his chest and stomach. When he finally stops coughing, Tyler tells him to kick over, so he steps up a few more rungs on the bars until he can kick his feet back over his head, landing with his knees on the mat. Mark wolf-whistles him, he and Tyler telling him how good he looks when he’s all messy like that. He feels the blood slowly drain back out of his face, has to sit on his knees for a bit to regain his balance. When he looks up, Mark and Tyler are pulling their trousers back on, Mark running his fingers through his hair to fix it back in place. When they’re both clothed again, Tyler looks at Ethan, then back at Mark.

“Should we help him out?”

His tone is condescending, mocking, and he laughs when Mark shakes his head.

“I think,” Mark says, still fussing with his hair, “that our little slut will get to come when he learns to be a good boy at training.”

Tyler nods, raking his eyes over Ethan’s body, which is practically dripping with come, before sneering at him and nodding at the mat.

“That needs to be cleaned.”

When Ethan goes to stand up, Tyler shakes his head. Ethan’s confused for a second, then he understands. He drops down onto his hands, putting his face right next to the errant jizz on the mat. He looks up at Tyler, who nods, then he presses his face into the mat and licks it up. It’s cooled down, and the mat tastes slightly salty from all the sweaty bodies that have been on it. Ethan holds his ass high in the air, wiggling it a little as he cleans the mat thoroughly with his tongue. When he’s done, he sits back on his heels, ignoring his still-hard cock where it sits heavy against his thigh. Mark gives him a once-over, then grabs his phone from his trouser pocket and snaps a picture quickly. He shows it to Tyler, and they both laugh, making Ethan blush.

Then they walk away, headed for the doors. Ethan isn’t sure what to do, whether he should follow or if he’s meant to stay here until they say otherwise. Mark turns when he and Tyler reach the door.

“If you pull that kind of shit at another training, Ty and I will find another star pupil.”

His voice is calm, almost cruel, but Ethan can see the little smile playing at the corner of his lips. He watches them walk out together, then stands up, shaking his legs out a little to get rid of the pins and needles in his feet. He contemplates going to the bathroom to clean himself up, but decides against it, pulling his training clothes back on gingerly. It should feel gross, and it _does_ , but it also feels kind of incredible to be fully dressed but still covered in his coaches’ come. Thankfully he’d worn his biggest hoodie to training, and with a little adjusting he can cover his cock, still hard but waning now.

He doesn’t check his phone ‘til he gets back to his apartment, when he sees that Mark has sent him the picture he took at the gym. The caption just says, “Think I’ve found your new contact picture.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I fucking finished! Thanks for all the kudos/comments, I appreciate the motivation. I'm kind of reposting this because I had to edit some stuff in the first chapter as well, so I figured I'd just write it all as one thing. Thanks to my friends who gave me suggestions for what to add (Becca, I'm sorry I didn't add the pommel horse, but hopefully the flexibility training will suffice!)


End file.
